Stolen Promises
by Angel622020
Summary: A different take on how Rory and Logan first meet and how they evolve.
1. No Need To Wish

She had been sitting on the couch waiting for her mother to get ready. She looked down at the big watch that swallowed her tiny wrist, before looking back up at the stairs. Her mother had said be ready by 6:00pm, it was now 6:20pm, if she didn't hurry up, her grandmother would have a field day tearing shreds off of her mother. She was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III; her mother was Lorelai Victoria Gilmore II. Hyped up on painkillers in labour, she couldn't see why women couldn't name their babies after themselves, men seemed to be able to do it, and they did it all the time. She'd start a new trend, a shout out to women around the world, name your kids after yourself, which she of course did when little Lorelai came into the world. Though she went by the name Rory all of the time, unless she was in trouble, it was easier this way as to not confuse anyone else but mainly themselves.

"Rory, I can't find my heels. Have you seen them?" Lorelai asked as she began to descend the stairs.

"Have you looked in the oven?" A bright-eyed four year old asked as she hopped off the lounge and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Ahhh, you're a genius. What would I do without you, finding my heels for me?" She said after she'd opened the oven and getting out her shoes. She put them on before walking over to her daughter; she knelt down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. We better get going quickly, Grandma won't like that we're late." She had taken Rory's hand and heading towards the door, grabbing her shawl, purse and keys as they went past the stand that was in their walk way.The ride to Hartford was noisy, loud and full of singing, just the way they enjoyed it.

They would sing the Bangles, a constant feature in their record player, at the top of their lungs and dance around in their seats. Pulling up outside 'the gates of hell', as Lorelai loved to view them; they found the valet and Lorelai handed her keys over to him. It was the beginning of another boring night, at another boring party held by the Elder Gilmore's. Lorelai had a loathing for the parties in which she was ushered around like a favourite prize in a bid to marry her off. Rory on the other hand would find solace in her Grandfather's library after saying hello to whichever guests the elders wanted her to meet.

"Great for her future", they'd say as she meet a professor from Yale, even though Harvard was clearly the only college on Rory's list, and had been the only one for almost a year.They walked into the house after being greeted by the maid who opened the door and took their coats.

Lorelai picked up a glass of champagne, as they made their way into the living room where the main party was being held, still holding firmly onto Rory's hand, as to not lose her. They finally found the elders Richard and Emily and walked over to them, before waiting patiently for them to stop talking to the couple that currently occupied their time. Five or so minutes later Richard finally noticed his daughter and granddaughter standing at the wings of the conversation they'd just been having. Smiling softly at both of them, he got Emily's attention to let her know they had now arrived. He said goodbye to the couple they'd been talking to, going over to his granddaughter and giving her a hug as he knelt down to her height. He stood up not long after and kissed his daughter on the cheek and pressed both of his hands together as he looked at them both.

"Lorelai, Rory, lovely to see you both." He said as Emily finally made her way over to the threesome. She bent down and hugged her granddaughter before looking up at her daughter, flashing her, her society smile. "Really Lorelai, couldn't you have worn something more descent?" She scoffed and shook her head slightly.

"Lovely to see you too, mum." Lorelai said draining almost all the contents of the champagne flute her hand occupied.

"Rory, I want you to meet someone. He's famous in the newspaper world and even has a son about your age, who is here tonight." Richard said as she took a hold of his granddaughter's hand and led her over to the spot where Mitchum Huntzberger stood talking to his wife quietly.

"Mitchum, this is my lovely granddaughter I've been telling you about." Richard said beaming as he spoke about her.

Mitchum looked down at Rory and smiled, a genuine smile. He knelt down and shook her hand. "It's lovely to meet you Rory." He said as she stood back up, but still looking down at her.

"Lovely to meet you too, sir." She replied somewhat nervously, she was always afraid of saying the wrong thing in front of the important people her grandparents wanted her to meet.

"My son is around here somewhere. He's about your age, I think. At least you'll both have someone to talk to tonight; he's always complaining there's no one his age at these types of parties." Mitchum said as he took a sip of the scotch that he held in his hand.

"I'll keep my eye out for a boy my age then, sir." She said with a nervous laugh as she looked up to her grandfather and tugged on the rim of his suit jacket. He knelt down so that he could hear her talk. "Is it okay if I go read now?" She asked softly as she looked at him.

"Of course, there's a new book I recently got for you sitting on my desk in my study." He said with a wide grin taking over his features.

She smiled back at him just as widely before looking up at Mitchum again. "It was lovely to meet you sir, but I must be off. A new book has been called to my attention." She said with a smile still wide as she began to skip off towards her grandfathers study.

She opened the door softly, walked over to the desk and grabbed the book he'd mentioned before walking back out again. She continued along the hallway as she came to her favourite door in the house, the library. She pushed the door open, and then closed it three quarters of the way before skipping inside and finding a seat on her favourite chair, which sat right in front of a bustling fire. She had gotten through at least ten pages of the book before she heard the door open quietly and in walked a little blonde haired boy.

He closed the door back to where he found it and walked in, not even noticing Rory sitting in the chair. It took him a couple of minutes of looking around before he noticed the beautiful young girl about his age, sitting cross legged on a chair in front of the fire with a book in hand. He smirked softly at her before walking closer to her. He extended a hand, as that was what was expected of people who were meeting someone for the first time, well so his father and grandfather had said anyways.

"I'm Logan." He said as she took a hold of his hand, he noticed how warm it felt, compared to his cold one. 'Must be the fire.' He thought as he slowly pulled his hand away and waited for her to speak.

"I'm Rory." She said rather softly as she examined the boy who stood in front of her. 'This must be the Huntzberger boy.' She thought to herself as she closed the book, and gave him her full attention.

"It's nice to finally meet someone my age." He said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I'll say, I'm always so bored at these things I retreat into here to read. I don't want to grow up ever if it means I have to come to these parties all the time. And I'm sorry, I'm rambling." She said as she blushed slightly.

He chuckled as she finally stopped talking. "No, I think I like it." He said as a smirk reappeared on his face.

"Well, I'm hungry. Care to join me? I know where all the good food is stashed." She said with a giggle, as she hopped off the chair and placed the book where she'd been sitting less than a minute beforehand. She began to make her way to the door before looking back at Logan. "You coming or going to wait till Christmas comes instead."He chuckled once more and walked over to her.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your dress on." He said which resulted in both of them giggling.

Six months later saw both Rory and Logan sitting in the library of the elder Gilmore house as another 'boring adult party', as they liked to call them took place. Ever since they'd met, they'd been inseparable at these parties they both had to attend. They laughed as they played a game of snakes 'n ladders, a game they'd played a million times before, but never seemed to get sick of it."So are you nervous about starting school soon?" Logan asked as he rolled the dice and moved his piece the correct amount of times according to the numbers shown on the dice.

"I'm really excited actually." She said bouncing up and down as it was her turn to shake the dice.

"I think it's cool, their letting us go to school together. I thought for sure, you'd be going to school in Stars Hollow." Logan said as he watched her move her piece while he had a sip of his juice.

"Well, grandma and grandpa thought it was best for my future if I went to good schools before I finally got to college."

"I like the way they think, Ace."

"Do you always have to call me Ace?"

"Every great has a nickname, you'll become a great writer, so it's only fitting you get the best nickname." He said with a smirk as he took his go.

"Logan, we've been over this before. I'm not a great and we don't even know if I'll be a great writer." She said shaking her head before taking a sip of her juice.

"Well, I know you will and that's all that matters." He said with a smirk which resulted on Rory smiling widely as she looked up at him.

"Ha, I win again." She said as the game ended in her winning for the fifth time that night.

"Only because I let you win." He grinned as he finished off his juice.

"So Ace, what are you doing for you birthday?" He asked wondering.

"Mum's got something big planned like she does every year." Rory said as she began to pack the game away, finally tired of playing it for the night.

Rory's birthday came, beginning with the normal ritual of Lorelai coming into her room at 4:03am, climbing into bed next to her and telling her the story of Rory's birth. Lorelai wrapped her arm around Rory and pulled the blankets over herself, before slowly waking her up.

"Happy birthday, little girl." Lorelai says as Rory began to wake up and moved closer to her mum.

"Hey."

"I can't believe how fast you're growing up."

"Really? Feels slow."

"Trust me, it's fast. What do you think of your life so far?"

"I think it's pretty good."

"Any complaints?"

"I'd like that whole humidity thing to go away."

"All right. I'll work on that."

"So do I look older?"

"Oh, yeah. You walk into Denny's before 5, you've got yourself a discount."

"Good deal."

"So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're a great, cool kid, and the best friend a girl could have."

"Right back at ya."

"And it's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago, I was lying in exactly the same position..."

"Oh, boy. Here we go."

"Only I had a huge, fat stomach and big fat ankles and I was swearing like a sailor…"

"On leave."

"On leave… right! And there I was…"

"In labour."

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite."

"I wonder if the Walton's ever did this."

"And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me."

"There wasn't."

"But pelting the nurses sure was fun."

"I love you, Mum."

"Shh. I'm getting to the part where he sees your head. So there I was…"

Rory's birthday was in full swing, music was going, and everyone was laughing, talking and dancing. There was a jumping castle set up in the front yard, a clown making balloon animals, a bar set up for the adults and Miss Patty singing as loud as she could over the music before being joined by Babette. Rory smiled as she wandered over to her mother who was talking to Sookie.

"Thanks mum." She said as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Anytime hun." Lorelai replied as she returned the hug.Rory looked over that the front door as she pulled away from her mother and saw Logan standing there, along with his sister Honor and their nanny. She smiled brightly as she walked over to greet them all.

"Hi guys." She said just as brightly as her smile had been moments before.

"Happy birthday Rory." Honor said before moving inside, taking the nanny along with her.

"Happy birthday Ace." Logan said next as she stepped forward and handed her, her present.

"Thank you Logan." Rory said as she looked at the rectangle box for a moment.

"Mum got it for me, but I did tell her what I wanted it to be." He said proud of himself. "So open it." He said eager to find out what she thought of it.

She slowly began to undo the wrapping paper, letting it fall on the floor then opened up the box. Inside was a gold bracelet with 'Ace' engraved on the front of it. Rory felt her smile widen as she looked at it. Logan smiled noticing how happy she seemed with it. "Thank you Logan."

She said as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug before running off to her mum, asking her to put the bracelet on for her. Lorelai smiled as a happy Rory showed her what Logan had gotten her for her birthday, as she put it on Rory's tiny wrist. After Lorelai had finished Rory bounced of back to Logan and they went outside for a go on the jumping castle. The cake was brought out not long after, Lorelai lighting the candles and everyone began to sing. Rory thought about her wish as she blew out the candles, she sat next to Logan as they ate their cake, still smiling about how fun this birthday had been for her.

"So what did you wish for Ace?" Logan asked as he put a bite of cake in his mouth.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but I wished that we would be best friends forever." She said as she herself had a bite of her cake.

"No need to wish Ace, I can promise that it will happen."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Logan said as they joined their pinkies together and shook on it before returning their attention back to the cake in front of them.


	2. Beware Of A Certain Blonde Haired Boy

Logan walked over to where a fourteen year old Rory Gilmore sat as she read the latest book that her grandfather had given, with his friends of three years Finn Rothschild and Colin McCrae. She was so into her book as she ate her lunch that she didn't even know the boys had sat down next to her."Earth to Ace." Logan said as he waved his hand into front of her face to get her attention."Oh, sorry, hi." She said brightly as she put the book down and looked at the three boys who'd just joined her."Hello love." Came Finn's reply."Hello." Came Colin's.They sat in silence for a few moments as all four of them ate their lunch, the boys swapping different things out of their lunch boxes as they went. None of their nannies ever put in anything they liked, so they always had a habit of swapping, while Rory always loved what her mother packed, especially the little hand written notes that always found their way into her lunch box. Today's one had her giggling as she read it to herself. _"Beware of a certain blonde haired boy and his two sidekicks, they may try to steal all the yummy stuff mummy has packed for her darling daughter." _The boys looked up as she laughed, trying to find out what was so funny. Logan took the note out of Rory's hand and read it out loud to the boys, before laughing himself."You don't have anything I want today." He said as he passed her back the note.The school day finished quickly, Lorelai came to pick up both Rory and Logan as he was coming over for the afternoon. They went into Luke's as they got back into Stars Hollow, finding a table by the window and sitting down waiting for Luke to come over and take their orders."What can I get for you?" Luke asked as he took out a order pad and pen from a pocket in his apron. "I'll have coffee, then some coffee and maybe even some more coffee. I'm very thirsty today." Lorelai said as she wiggled her eyebrows, resulting in both the younger ones laughing."Please don't turn out as a coffee addict like your mother Rory, I beg of you." Luke said as he face Rory."I think it's a little late for that Luke." Rory replied as she looked at the menu once more before placing her order. "Coffee, cheeseburger and fries." She said as she passed the menu over to Logan."And I'll have coffee, coffee and coffee." Lorelai said grinning from ear to ear while wiggling her eyebrows once more, resulting in Luke rolling his eyes at her before turning his attention to Logan."I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and an apple juice please." Logan said as he put the menu back down onto the table in front of him."Thank god, you are still sane. Though I wouldn't hang out with these two much longer, you may have to enter an insane asylum with them." Luke said before walking off to put in their order."So any news to tell mummy?" Lorelai asked as she did every day after they'd finished school. "No news today mum." Rory replied before getting out her book and turning it to the page she was on before getting distracted at lunch by the boys."I actually have some news." Logan replied, a worried look coming across his face. This was something he'd been trying to tell Rory for a week but never had the heart too. "Please tell me all the juicy gossip." Lorelai said as she rested her elbows on the table then her chin onto her hands."After this semester is finished, I'm being sent to boarding school." He said softly and slowly. Rory ears perked up as she heard the news, a sad look as noticeable on her face as she looked over at Logan. He couldn't help but feel upset for both him and her, he didn't want to leave her or his friends, mainly her though. She'd become his best friend, and over the past four years, they'd become even more inseparable, always together, whether it was to watch movies, play board games, just anything really.

Rory didn't eat much of her food, as she let the news soak in a little more, she kept replaying his words over and over. She was going to lose her best friend and she couldn't do anything about it. Logan noticed how quiet she'd gone, he knew she wouldn't like the news, which is why he put off telling her for so long. They got back to the house not long after, with Lorelai going up to take a shower as they got home. Rory walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her not wanting to talk to anyone, she finally let the tears she'd been holding in escape down her cheeks. She heard a knock on the door a few minutes later, before hearing it open. She buried her head into her pillow, knowing exactly who the person was."Ace, please talk to me." He said as he cautiously walked in and sat at the end of the bed."Why? You're leaving me." She said as she looked over at him, wiping her cheeks."I don't want to leave you, Dad is making me go to boarding school. Something about how it will shape me as a man." He said trying to explain."You promised, you pinky promised, we'd be best friends forever and now you're leaving.""I'll still be your best friend and we'll still be best friends forever. We can write to each other, talk on the phone, even e-mail if you want. We'll see each other for holidays and I'll never forget your birthday.""It won't be the same, you won't be here." She said burying her head back into the pillow. Logan felt his heart break for her, and for himself. He really didn't like his dad at the moment, making both of them upset because he was shipping Logan off.

Rory walked into the airport with her mother, they were on their way to say goodbye to Logan. He was being joined at boarding school by Colin and Finn, who'd asked their parents if they could go too, leaving Rory all by herself. She spotted Logan and walked over to him slowly, she didn't want to be here but Logan wanted her to be there. They walked off to the side so they could say their goodbyes without the other two boys hearing them, Logan didn't want them to see him vulnerable."I'm going to miss you so much Ace. I promise to write all the time, and ring every couple of days." He said as he held both of her hands in his."I'm going to miss you too." Rory said as she pulled one of her hands away to wipe away the tears that began to escape."Don't cry, we'll see each other soon." He said wiping a tear from her cheek.He lent in, wrapping both his arms tightly around her in a hug, she latched on like it was the last ever hug she'd receive from him. As he pulled away, he kissed her softly on the lips, before smiling. He always knew his first kiss would be with Rory, Rory too was smiling softly as she realised she'd been kissed for the first time. Wiping away the rest of her tears, they rejoined the group and she hugged both Finn and Colin goodbye as well, before the boys boarded the plane with Finn's dad.Life went on after that, phone calls were coming in once a week from Logan, but she enjoyed his letters the best. She'd even made a new friend at school, Paris Gellar, after a rocky start they become firm friends, though Logan was still on her mind and she missed him heaps. She returned home on day after school to find another letter from him.

_Dear Ace,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you in over a week, I don't seem to get enough time. I'm missing you terribly and just want to be home. Finn got into trouble the other day after he took Mrs. Appleton's false teeth out of their glass of water, going around scaring the other students with them. He had to write a thousand lines, as to why it's bad to steal things that don't belong to him. It was funny Ace, you would have loved it. I'll be home for Thanksgiving, and can't wait to see you, I'll have to give you your Christmas present then as I won't be home for Christmas. Colin and I are going with Finn to Australia for the break to visit his family on the vineyard. I had a dream the other night about the first time I met you. You realise it's been ten years, Ace. I'll also have the pleasure of saying, 'I knew her', when you become the world famous reporter for CNN. I can still remember all those fights over your name, over snakes 'n ladders, over candy, over studying versus fun. You are a part of my history and it's the one part I'm so thankful for, you're my best friend, always there for me no matter what. I've got to go Ace, lights out has been called. Remember though, pinky promise always._

_Love Logan._

She laughed as she read the beginning of the letter, getting upset as she began to read the end of it. Logan wasn't coming home for Christmas, they had plans to watch Christmas movies, leave Santa cookies and milk, while waiting up for as long as they could to try and catch him. It's what they did every year, though had never been able to stay awake long enough to actually see Santa yet, this year was going to be the year it would happen but now none of it would happen.

Rory was in her room studying like normal during the Thanksgiving break, not having much else to do. Her mother was at the Inn, helping Sookie and Michel get ready for the big dinner that was happening that night. They had most of the town coming, horse drawn carriages, mountains of food thanks to Sookie, great music thanks to Lane, even a picture booth for everyone to get a couple of snapshots with friends, family, boyfriends/girlfriends. Rory was really excited about it, she would be able to switch off for a night, forgetting about homework, grades, which college to choose and even Logan. It's not that she wanted to forget him, it's just that she had missed him so much and hadn't heard anything since his last letter, she didn't even know if he was or when he was coming home for Thanksgiving. It also gave her a chance to spend time with her boyfriend of four months, Dean. She hadn't even told Logan about him yet due to the fact they hardly talked anymore.

As she pulled away from her thoughts to concentrate on her English essay, she heard faint knock on the door, thinking it was Dean, she walked quickly to it opening it. To say she was surprised at who it was, was an understatement. The smirking blonde haired boy, standing there with a bunch of flowers waving goodbye to his limo driver. She looked at him curiously noticing he had a suitcase with him, but lurching forward and engulfing him in a very tight hug."I need oxygen to breath Ace, you know the thing I need to live." He said as she squeezed him tightly, she finally let go as she registered what he'd just said."I'm sorry, I was just afraid that if I'd let go you would have faded away like a mirage does when you see it.""Not to blow that theory you have there Ace, but you can't hold a mirage in the first place." He said with his trademark smirk firmly in place. "So… you going to invite me in or make me sleep out here for the next week?""You're staying here for a week? What about your family?""Dad's away in Japan on business, Mum's at some health spa and Honor decided to stay at school with a couple of friends whose families won't be home either. But me, I decided to visit my bestest friend in the whole wide world. I missed you Rory."Her eyes perked up at the sound of her name being said, Logan never called her Rory, only ever Ace. She could see it in his eyes how honest he was being, it wasn't often Logan went soft and all feelings like, so when he did it was very genuine. She opened the door wider to let him walk inside, before closing it behind her. "I missed you too." She said in a soft almost whisper voice, as she took him into her room. She pulled out the spare mattress from under her bed, the one that Logan would sleep on all the time whenever he used to stay over. She went to the linen cupboard and grabbed out some sheets, a couple of blankets and a pillow, before heading back into the bedroom and began to make it."Ace, you don't have to do that right this moment and besides I can do it." He said taking the sheets out of her hand. "Sit down and talk to me, catch me up on what's been happening in your life." He said in an almost pleading tone, he needed some normal in his life, and this being here with Rory was very normal."Same old really, school, homework, Inn, Luke's, Lane, Paris, Dean. The normal, usual stuff that's always been happening."Hold on, who's Paris and who's Dean? How is Lane doing by the way?""Paris is a girl from school, we fought to began with but are as close to friends as you can be with someone who's very competitive. Lane's doing really doing, though Mrs. Kim still holds the rains and she's over here more than her own house." She said with a nod of her head as she fidgeted with her hands with were sitting in her lap."And who's Dean, Ace?""Umm.. Well he's a boy who's a friend." She said softly, not knowing why she felt bad for having a boyfriend."Like a boyfriend?" Logan asked, he knew it was only a matter of time before she discovered boys, he was just hoping her first boyfriend would be him in some way. He had always carried around deeper feelings for her than just friendship but always hide them in fear of rejection, getting hurt or losing his best friend."Yes, a boyfriend. I've been with him for four months." She said almost mouse like with the last sentence. "Four months, and you're only just now telling me?" Logan said a little hurt that she hadn't shared this information with him."We have hardly spoken, I didn't know how you'd take it and I didn't know how I felt about it, about you, about everything." She said, refusing to look him in the eye."If you're happy then I'm happy. I only want you to be happy, and if it's to be with this Dean guy, then I'll support you and him." He said as his heart began to race fast, knowing he was half lying both to her and himself."Thank you Logan." She said as she finally looked up at him, she could see the hurt in his eyes that he was trying to cover up, she felt her heart break slightly."I heard there's a big dinner going on at the Inn tonight, mind if I tag along?" He said trying to change the subject as best he could."Yeah. Mum and Sookie have gone all out, should be an incredible night. Of course, you're coming. I wouldn't make you stay here by yourself and mum would kill me if I didn't invite you, silly." She said as she lightly slapped his knee.He chuckled softly. "Well, I can't wait. I might go jump in the shower though, I smell like plane and I don't like it." He said chuckling again as he opened his suitcase and grabbed out a change of clothes."Yeah go for it, you know where the towels are, help yourself." She said as he exited the room. She picked up the sheets he'd taken off her and made his bed for the week before sitting back down at her desk and trying to finish off her essay, though it seemed hard to do now she had a whole new group of thoughts swirling around in her mind. She was startled slightly as she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes, thinking it was Logan's."Alright Logan, you remember you can't scare me." The hands dropped instantly and she turned around to see Dean standing behind her."Who's Logan?" He asked in a demanding way."A friend of mine staying here, he's home from boarding school. I've known him for ten years, give or take a little.""He's staying here, as in your room here?" A hint of jealously behind his voice."Yes Dean, it's the way it's always been with us. We stay up till dawn and talk about nothing important then sleep till mum wakes us up." She said getting upset that he could be like this."I'm sorry Rory but it's either he leaves or I don't see you for a week." He said full of jealously now."Dean, are you jealous of my friendship with someone I've know almost all my life?""Yeah, I am.""Well, that's too bad because Logan comes first this week. I haven't seen him in six months and we hardly get to talk because of school and time zones. I've missed my best friend.""That's why you have Lane and Paris.""I'd hardly call Paris my best friend, Lane yes, Paris no.""Hey Ace, why does your mother have so many different shampoo's and soaps in the shower?" Logan asked as he walked back into the bedroom still drying his hair with a towel. As he looked up he saw the scene before him, she didn't' look happy and he looked more then pissed off."Um.. You'd have to ask her that." Rory said as she kept her eyes pointing towards the ground."Is everything okay in here?" Logan asked concerned for his friend."Everything's fine buddy, just breaking up with my girlfriend." Dean said as he went to walk out the door. Rory followed after him, grabbing his arm until he turned around."You're breaking up with me?" She said tears on the brink of her eyes, threatening to spill over."Sorry I guess, but you just can't see why it bothers me. Guess it would never have worked anyways." He said as he left through the backdoor, slamming it behind him.The tears finally made their way out and down her cheeks as she dropped to the floor, her head resting against the door frame. Logan went straight over to her wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug."He… he… broke up with me… because… because of you." She said finally as Logan began to wipe some of her tears away."Me? I'm so sorry Ace. I'll leave if me being here is going to cause problems for you." "No, I don't want you to leave. I never get to see you as it is and I've missed you. I can't and won't go through another six months of not seeing you. You're staying here and that's final." She said wiping away the rest of her tears and getting up from where she was sitting on the floor.

Lorelai was moving between each of the guests at the Thanksgiving dinner, offering wine refills and just having a yarn with them, she noticed Rory sitting alone in a corner of the room, looking upset and very distant. She slowly made her way over there, sitting down next to her daughter."What's wrong Hun?""Dean broke up with me because Logan's here and is staying with us.""Want me to pumble his arse?""Thanks but no, though Logan and Lane have already offered as well." She said with a slight giggle."Speaking of that blonde haired boy, where is he?" "Miss Patty pulled him up to dance and I haven't seen him since. He's been gone for over an hour at least." Rory said this time laughing."You didn't think to rescue him?""It's more fun this way.""Poor boy, I better go do it then if you won't." Lorelai stood up and went in search of Miss Patty and Logan, finding them dancing over with Babette and Morey. She could see the horror look on Logan's face as he continually scanned the room for someone to help him. He finally saw Lorelai standing there, giving her a worried impression. "Miss Patty, would you mind if I steal Logan here?""Well we're in the middle of a dance, doll face.""I can see that, but Logan's only here for a short time and it's been months since him and Rory have actually talked. I think she needs her best friend at the moment, she's a little down." Miss Patty let go of Logan and walked over to Lorelai, joining them moments later was Babette."What's wrong with her darling?" Babette asked as she got to the other girls."It's nothing really, she just needs her best friend." Lorelai said not wanting to make a scene, with Miss Patty and Babette, Dean would surely get his arse well and truly kicked from here to the next town and back.

Logan walked back over to Rory and held out his hand to her. She took it slowly and followed him as he led her out to where the horses were. He helped her inside one of them and got in next to her, covering them up with the provided blanket. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He knew she was upset, it pained him to see her hurt like this. She just needed some time, a friend and a shoulder to cry on, the last two of which he was. He could hear her snuffling and moving her hands to wipe her eyes. He kissed her forehead softly in a comforting way to let her know he was there for her."Why do boys have to be jealous?" She asked as she looked up at him."I think you're asking the wrong guy that question Ace. Because I will admit, I was a little jealous to hear about Dean at first. Though I think it could be, because of how great you are, no one wants to lose you to someone else." He said honestly as he wiped her tear stained cheeks."You were jealous? Why?""I don't know, I think it's because I've always had it in my head that we'd end up together.""Us?""Yeah, us. Silly I know.""It's not silly, I've thought the same thing sometimes but you're in a different country and I'm here. And there's also that you're you and I'm me, don't know if it could ever work, we are so different yet so alike." She said as she thought about it."I think we could, but because of the places we live I've never said anything to you." "Thank you Logan.""For what?""Making me feel beautiful by the way you look at me, making me feel wanted. None of these things I actually need, but it's nice to get them anyways." "Anytime Ace.""So tell me all about school and those boys.""Actually before I do, I have some news, good news I promise.""Oooo, do tell please.""Dad's letting me come back to Chilton for senior year.""Are you serious?" Rory asked, it was the best news she'd heard in ages."I am. I told him how important it was that I did my senior year here and with you."She blushed slightly as he told her that, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug tightly not wanting to let him go. "That makes me very happy.""So school's boring, though we almost got expelled the other week. Colin, Finn and I decided it would be funny to push the headmaster's car into the lake. Seems though he didn't think it was so funny when it cost him a fortune to get it out of the lake."She laughed as she listened to the story. "You guys actually did that? You're all idiots that's for sure.""Well we were bored, we'd finished all of our exams and had nothing better to do.""So you sink your headmaster's car? I'm sure that was the only thing left to do.""Not the only thing. Finn also set off all the fire things in the girls dorm before watching them in all stages from being dressed to only wearing a towel running down the hallways.""You're all such pervs.""And we have a new member of our group, her name's Stephanie.""Thank god, I won't be the only girl anymore.""She said exactly the same thing.""Anything else happen…."


	3. Why Did I?

"Started your valedictorian speech yet Ace? Or better still have you told your mum yet?" Logan asked as he joined Rory for lunch.

"The answer to both of your questions would be no."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"I don't want a big thing caused, you know her, she'll make one."

"She only does it because she'd proud of you."

"Don't you have some gross slutty girl to annoy instead of me?"

"I got bored of them not having an IQ, plus you're more fun to tease as you understand what I say and bite back, which I absolutely love."

"Oh please." Rory said as the bell rang, she stood as and waved Logan goodbye. "Maybe you should try attending a class before the school year finishes, least then you can say you went without actually lying through your teeth." She smiled sweetly and walked off to her next class.

She was joined by Logan a few minutes later as she grabbed out the book she needed from her locker.

"Don't think that you can say something like that to me and get away with it."

"Oh but you know I can. You love me remember."

"I was drunk, what I say when I'm drunk you can not use against me."

"You turned up at my house at 3am, with sorry excuses for flowers and a bottle of wine. You bent down on one knee and proposed to my mother before realising you got the wrong Gilmore girl, and then proceeded to do the same when I finally got out of bed after hearing mum laugh."

"It's not my fault."

"Which part? The drunkenness or the bit where you wanted me to become your wife because you have cared for me since the moment you meet me, that I'm the only woman that will do and that you love me more then you realised up until that point."

"I was drunk because of Finn, so technically it's his entire fault."

"You're blaming Finn for making you drink? Oh I forgot he twisted your arm every time a round of drinks came your way because he wanted to make sure you had fun."

"It's the truth."

"And so is the fact that my mother is actually god, reincarnated." She said as she closed her locker and walked off into her class.

'_Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for it's quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes and seconds, and that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. _

_I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatwpha County, hunted the white whales aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second on is by far superior._

_My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild._

_But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whim I received my name and life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't so whatever I wanted or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realised that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you Mum, you are my guidepost for everything._

"Wow Ace, that speech was amazing." Logan said as he hugged her and congratulated her on graduation.

"Thank you."

"I saw your mum crying, hell, I even had I tear in my eye but only because I wasn't mentioned at all in that beautiful speech. I thought for sure that 14 years of friendship would have counted for something." He said as he softly shook his head then laughed.

"Oh, sorry. Here it is then. '_And I couldn't forget my beautiful friend Logan Huntzberger, without whom I never would have discovered alcohol, the reasons why we never drink, because we declare our love for people we don't actually love. The person without whom I never would have done half the stupid things I've done. And who I can't thank enough for being there for me for the last fourteen years, he's stuck with me through thick and thin, I wouldn't know what to do without his friendship.'_ How was that?"

"That almost sounded sincere."

"It was, well maybe not the first sentence, but the rest I mean Logan. Thank you." She said hugging him again, trying to hold back her tears.

Lorelai walked over to them not long after, demanding a photo of the two of them then a couple of the whole group. This now included Rory, Logan, Colin, Finn, Paris and Stephanie. After Lorelai has taken close to fifty photos of the group, as well as single shots of each of them, they finally made their way to Stars Hollow for the little party Lorelai was throwing for them at the Dragonfly Inn, that she co-owner with her friends Sookie St James.

All the tables in the dining room had been pushed aside, and Sookie made a buffet full of gorgeous food. Everyone of course loved it all; she always added that extra touch to all her dishes. A bar had been set up for all the adults from the town who came to celebrate Rory's graduation from high school. Lane was resident DJ, though was continually having arguments with Finn who thought he was better and knew more about music.

Rory needed to get away from the party for a few minutes of just time by herself; she walked down to the river, sitting down on the bridge, letting her feet skim the water. Logan found her not long after she left, sitting down next to her, not saying anything until she was ready to talk.

"I finally got all of you guys back and now I'm going to lose you all again. I know it's my choice but can't help feel like this is the beginning of the end." She said with a sigh, looking down at her feet in the water.

"We will always be here for you, and will always be friends with you. I'll always be your best friend Ace, nothing will ever change that. I promise you."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." He said as he held out his pinky for her, she latched onto his and they shook on it.

"If you don't like Harvard, you can always come to Yale with us."

"Harvard's always been my dream though, since I was three, I just knew that where I'd go for college."

"I know Ace; it's all you've talked about for years."

"I guess, I'm scared about being somewhere I don't know and I won't know anyone. At least when I started Chilton I had you guys there to begin with."

Rory's cell phone beeped at that moment, taking it out she read the text message she had received.

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you graduation, I just needed to get away from Stars Hollow and I couldn't say any of this to you. I think we should break up; I cannot compete with Logan or any of the other boys. You always take their word over mine, and are there for them more then you are for me, I could not take it anymore Rory. This is the worse time to do this to you, but it needed to be said now before, I became a coward and could not say it at all, though this is a cowardly way of doing it. I'm sorry Rory, please don't hate me."_

As she read the text, tears began to stream down her face. Logan noticed quickly and wrapped his arm around her, thinking the tears were falling because she was going to Harvard and would miss everyone.

"Ace, no need to cry."

"He… he broke… up with me."

"Jess?"

She nodded her head slowly as she rested her head against his shoulder. Logan took the phone out of her hand and read the message, before putting the phone into his pocket.

"Oh Ace, he wasn't worth the trouble anyways."

"I think I loved him though."

"You think or you know?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm no expert on love, so guess I can't help you with working that out."

"You're still having that party tonight for all the graduating class?"

"Sure am."

"I'm coming, and you need to make sure I have a good time. You don't mind if I crash at your place; do you?"

"Of course not, just don't let Finn get wind of your quest to have a good time. He'll be pushing drinks in your hand left, right and center." He said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Logan, you've always been here for me."

"I always am Ace."

"The lovely Lorelai." Finn said bowing before her.

"Yes Finn?"

"Can you please keep that woman away from us? I know I'm very charming and everyone wants a piece of Finn, but she is starting to scare me." Finn said as he pointed towards Miss Patty.

"Why would I do that Finn? That would take away all my entertainment for the afternoon." Lorelai said smiling widely before laughing softly.

Finn walked off in search of Colin and more food from the buffet. He was cornered on the way being stopped by Miss Patty en route.

"Finnegan, my lovely."

"Oh I'll go get him for you."

"Don't be silly, it's you I want."

"I have to go this way though." Finn said pointing in two different directions with his hands, before jumping slightly as Miss Patty, pinched his bottom.

"I love a nice firm bottom." Miss Patty said seductively.

"I don't, please may I be excused?"

"Yes you may, until later my lovely. We'll have lots of fun." She said grinning widely.

Finn ran as quickly as he could, with no real destination in mind, then to get away from Miss Patty. Rory and Logan had returned to the party and saw Finn first.

"Miss Patty is after me, hide me please?" He pleaded to the twosome.

"She's harmless Finn." Rory said as she giggled softly.

"Harmless? Harmless? She… she… pinched my beautiful bottom. How is that harmless?" He said waving his arms around, trying to prove his point before walking off in a huff.

"I'll even miss Finn." Rory said as she looked up at Logan.

"Wow, you really don't want to go." He said with a chuckle.

"I'll just have to grow up a little more and become strong, because I can do this, can I do this?"

"You can do whatever you put your mind to Ace."

She smiled softly and hugged Logan tightly, she was going to miss this. He always knew what to say to make her feel better about everything; she honestly could not imagine her life without him in it.

"Rumor has it young Reporter girl, you intend on having a really good time tonight. For your personal Drinker's guide, look no further then me. I shall offer my services for free for one night only." Finn said bowing as he found Rory standing by the table that held all the drinks at Logan's.

"I'm okay for now Finn, thanks anyway."

"I won't take no for an answer, Rory, it's the last time for a while that we get to party together love. I want to go out with a bang." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards the real bar. He made her a drink from a few different kinds of liquor, and handed it to her with a cherry on top.

"Finn, really I can't."

"Drink it, let loose, have fun love." He said before he spotted a red head in the distance. "My future love calls, but remember you'll always be my first." He said winking then walked off in search of the red head.

Rory inspected the drink carefully, sniffing it and swirling it around in the glass before taking a small sip. Deciding it was nice enough, she continued to drink it slowly. Steph pulled her up to dance with her, while dancing she saw Logan talking to another girl, she had never seen before. She did not know why she felt the way she did, she wanted to pull Logan away from the girl, claiming her land if you will. Steph noticed her looking in his direction.

"We've all known for years you two would end up together. It's taken you 14 years to realise it, where Logan knew it when he first found out about your first boyfriend."

"Logan liked me back then?"

"Everyone could see it but you. You only ever saw Logan the friend and nothing more."

"That can't be right, me and Logan, no it couldn't happen."

"He has told all of us, he would have blown off his legacy to Yale just to be with you at Harvard. Though daddy laid down the law and he could find a way to get there."

"Are you serious? Steph you sure you're feeling okay?" Rory said placing a hand to her forehead.

"Believe what you will, but you know I'm right." Steph said as she walked off as she found a cute guy she wanted to talk too.

Rory needing time to think about what Steph had said; she went off in search of Logan's room. The only room in the house she felt comfortable. She opened the door softly, and walked in, sitting down on the bed. Nursing her drink in her hand, she had small sips as she thought about what Steph had said and tried to think back to that time. He must have hidden it well; she still could not work out how Steph or anyone for that matter would notice something that certainly was not there.

Logan had been watching Rory and Steph talking as they were dancing, he was talking to some girl he had just met, correction she was talking, he was hardly listening to her. He saw Rory walk off not long after and knew the only place she would go would be his room, he followed her, thinking it would be the perfect time to give her his present, he had brought for her graduating.

He quietly walked into his room and noticed her deep in thought. "It's okay Ace, we'll still see each other as much as possible." He said with a half smile on his face.

Rory had always been the one girl that could put him in his place, that could challenge him to no end, which made him feel things he never thought he could feel about a single person. She was his best friend, the only person, other then his sister that he could trust with all of his heart. While he may not admit it to anyone, he would be sad to see her leave to go to Harvard, he would not have his bantering partner anymore.

Rory looked up and smile softly before having another sip of the drink she was nursing in her hands. "I'm counting on that to get me through the next four years." She said honestly, as she moved over slightly so he could sit down next to her.

"I have something for you Ace." He said as he got up of the bed and walked over to his desk, picking up a wrapped present. He walked back over to her, handing it to her, then sitting back down next to her.

"Logan, you shouldn't have. I didn't get anything for you." She said slightly guilty, she should have known he would do something like this.

"Don't worry about it Ace, I wasn't going to get anything, but saw this and couldn't resist." He said with a genuine smile. "So open it already."

She slowly began to undo the wrapping paper, as it slowly revealed an old book. She gasped slightly as she realised what the book actually was. "Oh Logan, you shouldn't have." She said as she slowly ran her fingers lightly over the front cover.

The words written on the front of the book, _'Huckleberry Finn, First Edition'_. Slowly tears began to spring from her eyes, she could not help it, it was one of the best presents she'd ever received. Logan saw the tears that had escaped and slowly made their way down her cheeks. Using his thumb, he softly wiped them away, with a soft smile on his face.

"Open it Ace." He said as he continued to watch her as he fingers continued to graze over the front cover. She slowly opened up the front cover and noticed the writing on the first page.

'_You can do anything you set your mind to. You are an amazing person, one I'm so thrilled to know. Whenever you feel down or out of your league, just read a little of this book and remember you always have people around you who love you and are here for you whenever you feel that way. Logan.'_

Reading it only made her eyes well up all over again. She closed the book, placed it on his nightstand, next to the bed, and tackled him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much Logan, you have no idea what it means to me." She said as she continued to hug him.

It only could a few moments before the both realized there close proximity to each other. Rory was straddling him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Logan had his arms resting on her lower back as he was currently lying flat on the bed. As she slowly pulled her arms away from her neck, he softly moved a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear. As he moved his hand back he softly rubbed a thumb over her softly cheek. He did not know what came over him; he moved his hand behind her neck and pulled her forward, crashing his lips against hers.

Rory was shocked at first, but was soon kissing him back with the same intensity that he was showing her. He hands slowly moved their way down her back, massaging it as he moved them down. He flipped them over, so he was now straddling her, his hands finding a place on her hips where a little bit of her soft skin was showing. Rory wrapped her hand behind her neck, playing softly with the hair at the nape of his neck. The kiss grew more intense, as he was seeking entrance; it only took a few seconds before she granted it to him. Their tongue's swept along each other's slowly before beginning to duel with each other's. His hands began to inch her shirt up slowly, his hands loving the feel of her skin that his hands grazed along.

As her shirt began to rise up, she finally realized what was happening. She pulled away from the kiss and pushed him off her. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." She said as she got up and walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her and ran her finger through her hair before she began to make her way back down stairs as fast as he feet would allow her to move.

Logan lying back on the bed, his hands covering his face. _'Why did I have to kiss her?'_ Logan thought to himself as she threw his hands down onto his bed and frustration. He stayed there for a few more moments before getting up and walking back down stairs, going straight to the bar.


	4. King Sleaze Himself

"Yes mum, I'm fine." Rory said into her phone as she unpacked her room at her dorm.

"Are you sure? It's just your so far away from home." Lorelai said as she highlighted something on one of the papers in front of her.

"I think you're having more problems then I am with this mum." Rory said as she finally finished unpacking all of her books out of the boxes, a few of them that still occupied her floor, waiting to be put away.

"Okay, okay as long as you're happy and please don't forget to mention the mummy in your memoirs." She said with a fake sniffle.

"You're over reacting way too much. I love you mum and will talk to you later." Rory said as she hung up the phone and continued unpacking the rest of the books that currently occupied her floor. Her thoughts wondered to that night, as they had many times before since it had happened.

_Rory was currently standing on the patio at the back of the house, after getting a fresh, stronger drinks from Finn. He never questioned why she needed it, he could just tell. She slowly sipped it as she let her mind go back to kissing Logan. His lips were soft and gentle as he took care with her, she did not even know why she stopped him, and she just had to. Tonight was the first time she had ever thought of Logan as more then her best friend. The first time she had melted at the sight of his famous smirk, the first time her heart skipped a beat at him calling her by her nickname. It is all Steph's fault for putting it into her mind in the first place._

_She felt a hand on the small of her back and knew instantly whom it was. "I'm sorry." She said as she had another sip of her drink, wincing slightly as she strong liquid worked its way down her throat. _

"_Don't be sorry Ace, I understand. I should be the one who's sorry; I shouldn't have kissed you to begin with." He said full of honesty. He noticed her shiver as the cool breeze picked up a little. He wrapped an arm around her before pulling her into a hug. "This won't change anything between us Ace, I promise." He said rubbing her back as he continued to hug her._

Logan was getting the next round of drinks at the bar, him and all of his friends now called home. It was not far from campus, so they could walk home in any state of drunkenness they may have been in after a night out. He walked back over to the table and placed the drinks down in front of the crew before sitting down himself.

"Have you heard from reporter girl lately?" Finn asked wondering as he had his arm draped over his new redhead of the moment.

"She's getting unpacked and ready to start school. Her roommate had not been sighted yet, so she is waiting to meet her and other than that, she is doing well. She did ask me to pass on a hello to you all and that she misses everyone already." Logan said as she nursed the drink in his hand, taking small sips every now and then.

"So the bet is now on, how long will it take before she gets homesick and comes to Yale?" Steph said as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag. "Who will be the first one to bet?" She asked the table s she thought about her own bet.

"I say at least six months." Finn said.

"I reckon three months." Colin pipped in.

"I think she may last the distance, but to join in the fun I say at least a year." Logan said after thinking about it for a few minutes.

Steph, who had been writing this all down thought about her own answer. "I only think she'll last a month. She'll miss her mum, home and us too much."

They talked about it for a little longer until Logan's phone rang, it was Rory. He stood up and walked outside the pub so he could hear her better.

"Ace." He said answering the phone.

"_Hey Logan."_

"How's the unpacking going?"

"_I'm almost all finished. Only one more box of clothes to go."_

"I knew it wouldn't take you long. The gang has been asking about you tonight."

"_Did you tell them I said hi and I missed them already?"_

"I did Ace and after I did; Steph decided it was time to place our bets."

"_What are the bets on?" _She asked slightly confused.

"Bets on how long you'd last at Harvard before you came here to Yale."

She laughed softly. _"__What are the bets?__"_

"Well Steph thinks a month, Colin thinks three months, and Finn thinks six months. I said I think you'll last but for the sake of betting I bet a year."

"_Well it's nice to know people have faith in the choices I make. Mum's been freaking out all day; I've had ten phone calls so far, mostly asking me if I was ready to come home yet."_

"We all love and miss you Ace, but we all support your decision that you've made."

"_Thank you Logan."_

"Anytime Ace."

"_Well I only rang to say goodnight and hope you've settled in okay."_

"We're doing fine, even found a little bar not far from campus. No matter how drunk Finn is he'll still be able to get to the dorm to pass out for the night."

She chuckled softly_. __"__I__'__m glad everyone is good and having fun then. I had better go; I have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight Logan, I__'__ll talk to you later.__"_

"Goodnight Ace."

Logan walked back into the bar with a smile on his face; he was always smiling after he spoke to her. He sat back down in his seat and took a sip of his drink.

"So how's the lovely reporter girl doing?" Finn asked.

"She's doing good, almost all unpacked and ready for the start of her college experience tomorrow." Logan said before finishing off his drink.

"And you still haven't told her you're in love with her?" Steph inquired.

"I don't love her Steph, it was an accident that I should have stopped before it got as far as it did."

"You don't fool me Logan Huntzberger, you may be able to fool these boys, but the look you get on your face after you talk to her, a goofy happy smile, it's the smile of love my friend."

"Are you always so delusional?"

"I'm only speaking the truth as I see it."

"Well your truth is way off, maybe you should get it fixed or have another drink." Logan said before getting up out of his seat and walking to the bar to get another round of drinks.

**Six months later**

"_Mum, I don't think I can do this anymore."_

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"_I hate being away from everything and everyone I know, I do love this place but I don't think I can be here anymore."_

"Aww, honey. You know you can come home at anytime and go somewhere closer to here. Yale was always a good option, close to me, the Grandparents and Logan." Lorelai said with a small laugh.

"_This has nothing to do with Logan, Mum. It has to do with me and me only."_

"Alright, I believe you. You know I'll support you in whatever you wish to do."

"_Thank you Mum." _

"Just let me know when you decide and I'll help you move."

"_Thanks, I will let you know. Umm… Just don't say anything to anyone else. They already have a bet going on as to how long I would last here. I think Finn's won with six months."_

Lorelai laughed as her daughter explained the antics of the gang at Yale. "I promise my lips are sealed."

They finished the conversation not long after, with Rory then ringing around to find out if it was possible to transfer schools, find a new dorm and everything else that was on the list in front of her. After hanging up from Yale and securing a new dorm room at Yale, her phone began to ring.

"_Hello."_

"Ace?"

"_Logan?"_

"Ace, it's you."

"_Yeah Logan, it's me. Is everything alright?"_

"It is very much so alright. I've been thinking about you and am a little drunk."

"_Drunken phone calls, aren't I so special?"_

"You've always been special to me Ace."

"_This isn't going to be like the time you declared you love for me a few years back, is it?"_

"Well… sort of… well no but still."

Rory laughed as she heard him stumbling over his words. _"__It__'__s okay Logan, I love you too.__"_ She said just saying it to make him happy. He would not remember it in the morning anyways.

"See I knew that once you admitted it, you'd feel better."

"_Mr Know-it-all strikes again."_

"Hey, I think I resent that."

Rory laughed as she looked at the time. _"__Why are you drunk at midday on a Tuesday?__"_

"Well, you see… I… uh… It was the only way I could get enough balls to tell you that I honestly love you and I… meant and wanted to kiss you at that party. Ace, you mean so much to me and I don't and can't lose you."

"_Logan, go get some sleep and call me when you're sober."_

"Okay my love, goodnight." Logan said before hanging up the phone and going to sleep on the couch he was sitting on.

Rory shook her head as she put the phone down on her bed after hanging up with Logan. She had thought about that night many times and had many dreams about it. She could not help but feel if she gave into her feelings for him; she would become on of his many, something she did not want to happen. She was a relationship girl and would not settle for anything less.

**One month later**

She was all packed up, had a new dorm and had signed up for her new classes. Her mum and Paris were the only ones who knew she was moving. She wanted to keep it a secret from the group of her childhood friends. Hell, Paris only knew because she was Rory's new roommate. She packed up her car and made the journey to New Haven.

She pulled up into the student car park and called Paris to come and help her move all of her stuff into her new dorm. She spent the following couple of hours unpacking most of her things while talking to Paris. Paris was filling her in on everything that was happening at Yale, about the newspaper and about her new sort-of boyfriend Doyle.

Rory went for a shower and got dressed before finding her phone and ringing Logan, she wanted to surprise him and the rest of the gang they called their friends.

"Ace?"

"Hey Logan, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. I've been trying to call you all day but you haven't answered."

"Yeah I know; I've been busy with school and studying. What are you up to?"

"Just at the Rich Man's Shoe with Finn and Colin. Steph has a date tonight so wasn't able to join us."

"Sounds interesting."

"Oh it is, seeing Finn try and get turned down by many a women. It's very entertaining."

"Sounds like it. Well I better get back to my studies; I'm telling you there's not enough time in the day for it all."

"You need to take a break Ace, let loose and have some fun. College shouldn't be all about studying."

"I may take you up on that advice sometime."

"I hope you do. Goodnight Ace, it's been good talking to you even if it was only a quick call."

"Goodnight Logan."

She hung up the phone and placed it in her bag. Paris was out for the night with her sort-of boyfriend, so Rory had nothing else to do. She made her way to the Rich Man's Shoe, per Paris' directions. She walked inside and saw Logan and Colin deep in conversation, Finn was over the far side hitting up a redhead, his favorite kind of woman.

She walked over to him, his back was facing her, and she placed a hand on his shoulder and put on a girlie voice.

"I hope you like aren't playing up dear boyfriend."

Finn turned around and shook his head, not fully realizing whom it was. "I don't know who you are, but I'm certainly not your boyfriend."

She could not help but laugh as he actually realized who had grabbed his shoulder. The girl he was talking to was getting annoyed with having no attention from Finn anymore.

"Love, what are you doing here? Didn't Logan just talk to you?"

"I moved her, I'm going to Yale."

Finn picked her up in a hug and spun her around a couple of times before kissing her on the cheek. "And for the record, I'd be your boyfriend anytime. I would even waive the non-red hair thing just to have you."

"Aww, that's sweet Finn. If you'd excuse me, I have a best friend to surprise."

"Go get him, Love." Finn said as he returned his attention back to the now very annoyed girl he had been talking to before Rory interrupted.

She walked up to the bar and ordered herself a drink before making her way over to Logan's table. "Is this sit taken?" She asked sweetly.

Neither of the boys looked up, but Logan was the one who spoke. "Sorry it is and we're not interested."

She could not help but laugh and sat down anyways. "Who knew you'd turn down your best friend." She said shaking her head.

Logan and Colin finally looked up and had to do a double take as they saw her. Logan wrapped his arms around her to make sure she was real.

"What are you doing here? I just talked to you."

"I wanted to surprise you, I'm going to Yale. Moved here today."

"Why didn't you tell me? We would have come and helped you move."

"What part of the concept 'surprise' don't you grasp?"

"But still…" Logan said as he kept his arms around her.

Rory noticed all the dirty looks she was now receiving from various women around the place. "I think I may have pissed off your admirers."

"Their only sour because we've been turning them down all night."

"Turning a woman down? Logan are you sick?" She said as she felt his forehead.

"Not sick, just want a night off from the stupid women with no apparent IQ."

Rory laughed and looked over at Colin. "Why are you so sour there mister?"

"He's upset because Steph's on a date and he's not the guy she's out with." Logan answered for him.

"Still haven't told her?"

"I don't know what you two are talking about. It's good to have you here though; the group is finally back together, feels good." Colin said as he got up and made his way to the bar to get a couple more drinks for them.

Rory, Logan, Colin and Finn spent the remainder of the night drinking, laughing and telling stories about their college experience so far. All the stories Rory had yet to here. Logan walked her back to her dorm as they said goodnight. Logan was a very happy man; he had his favorite girl back.

**One month later**

"I can't believe you did that Logan, you had no right." Rory said as she stomped into her dorm room, slamming the door behind her.

"He wasn't good enough for you, Ace." Logan said walking in behind her, taking a seat on the couch. This would be a very long night of her yelling and getting upset with him.

"How the hell would you know? You do not know him, hell I didn't even have the chance of knowing him before you stormed in there trying to be a knight in shining armour. Newsflash Logan, your not and will never be my knight in shining armour. The quicker you realise that the better." She said taking her shoes off and throwing them in his direction, trying to make her point her clearly enough.

"I do know him Ace, he's not good enough. Why won't you understand, I do this to save you from being hurt."

"The only person who's hurting me at the moment Logan is you. You get to go out with a new girl every night and if I ever have an opinion on whichever girl it is at the time, you tell me to mind my own business. Why can't you do the same? You scared away Dean and Jess. I need to be able to stand on my own two feet, make my mistakes and fall down. You won't always be around to help and save me Logan, I don't need saving anymore, and I'm old enough to look after myself." She said taking a deep breath and walking over to the little kitchenette in the room, turning on the coffee machine.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm only doing what I think is best. Sometimes I know it does not turn out that way. I want to protect you from all the sleazes. Trust me; I can pick them from a mile away."

"Oh yes of course. King sleaze himself, can pick up on all the other sleazes in his kingdom." She said with an angry tone still noticeable in her voice. She poured herself a cup of coffee and went to sit at the other end of the couch of where Logan was sitting.

"Now, that's not fair."

"You might not think so, but it's true." She said as she breathed in the aroma of the coffee in her hand before taking a long sip.

"Okay I declare this fight over with. Agree?"

"Go home Logan, I'll tell you in the morning."

"Goodnight Ace." Logan said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, as he always did when saying goodbye to her.

He made his way to the door, looking at her once more before closing the door behind him and making his way to his own dorm room. He opened his door and saw Colin and Finn playing some game with a couple of drinks in front of them.

"Let me guess, she kicked you out?" Colin said not looking up from the television screen.

"Shut up Colin." Logan said as he walked over to their bar and made himself a drink.

"Mate, it's time you told the beautiful reporter girl how you really feel."

"I'll tell you what Logan, you admit to Rory you like her in more then a friendly way and I'll admit it to Miss Stephanie."

"Yeah right, you'd back out at the last minute."

"I'll even offer to go first, to give you some more time to plan what you want to say and do."

"It's a good idea mate, your torturing yourself by denying it all the time."

Logan sat there nursing his drink, taking the occasional sip from it. Even if Colin could not get the balls required to tell Steph, he still had to do something. He could not deny his feeling for Rory anymore, he had for years and it was now time to become the one-woman man she wanted.

**A/N:** _Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review for me. I'm lacking in ideas at the moment, my muse is disappearing. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it does mean a lot to me that you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it._


End file.
